<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unconscionable Scandal by valdomarx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866525">An Unconscionable Scandal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx'>valdomarx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octoberfest fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt has Delicate Sensibilities, Like a Victorian Maiden, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is faced with a most delicate situation when sharing a bed with Jaskier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octoberfest fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unconscionable Scandal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another contract, and Geralt is looking forward to nothing so much as a calm, quiet evening centered around a wholesome, filling dinner. He drops the head of the basilisk at the alderman’s, he collects his coin, and he heads to the room he’s sharing with Jaskier at the inn.</p>
<p>He pushes open the door and steps inside. He stops dead. He struggles manfully to bring his wildly fluctuating humours under control.</p>
<p>“What,” he begins, utterly aghast, “are you <em>wearing</em>?”</p>
<p>Jaskier smiles sweetly and picks at a thread on his sleeve. “Oh, all my clothes need laundered, so I borrowed this. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>Geralt stares. His breath quickens. Pinpricks of sweat form on his brow. Because Jaskier is wearing <em>his shirt</em>, a soft, old one he keeps around even though it’s nearly worn through.</p>
<p>Bad enough that Jaskier now <em>smells like him</em>, their twin scents of leather and oil and jasmine and lavender overlapping to form something musky and primal. Worse still that Jaskier is lounging, sprawled across the bed in a debauched manner that suggests… well, that suggests things quite inappropriate for discussion in good company.</p>
<p>But the shirt… it is <em>slipping from Jaskier’s shoulder</em>, revealing the line of his neck, the thick muscle of his trap, and the <em>delicate line of his collarbone</em>.</p>
<p>When Geralt wears that shirt, it is a matter of sensible practicality, a covering for his chest to go beneath his layers of armour and keep them clean. When<em> Jaskier</em> wears that shirt, he makes it seem somehow lewd, lascivious, perhaps, even, Geralt steels himself to admit,<em> erotic.</em></p>
<p>This is terrible. This is a disaster. A calamity. How can he be expected to go on with his life, pretending that all is well, when Jaskier is here, <em>wearing his shirt in a ribald manner?</em></p>
<p>“Geralt?” Jaskier’s forehead creases into a frown. “Are you okay? Were you injured on the hunt? You look… unsteady.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” he barks. “Absolutely fine! Everything is wonderful! How are you?!”</p>
<p>Jaskier narrows his eyes for a moment and then relaxes into a smile, and <em>oh no</em>, Geralt thinks he may have been found out.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” he says, twirling the lace of the shirt around his finger, and Geralt’s knees go weak. “But I’m terribly lonely.” </p>
<p>He looks up through fluttering eyelashes, arching his neck so the shirt slips down even further and reveals a <em>tempting ocean of dark chest hair</em>. “Will you keep me company tonight?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s head is swimming, but can’t very well refuse a request like that from a gentleman in need. “Of course I will. I’d be delighted to share dinner with you. But first -” he grabs for a blanket and wraps it around Jaskier several times, covering him from neck to toe. Finally all of that horrendous skin is covered up and he can breathe. “Wouldn’t want you to catch cold.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Jaskier sighs. He looks, for some reason, strangely disappointed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on <a href="https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/631171817724362752/an-unconscionable-scandal-geraskier-kinktober-day">tumblr</a>, where Geralt's Delicate Victorian Sensibilities have become... a thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>